naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Orochimaru
"No one can oppose me!" - Orochimaru '''Orochimaru '''is one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. Whith a life-ambition to learn all of the world's secrets, Orochimaru seeks immortality so that he might live all of the lives necessary to accomplish his task. He defected from Konoha rather than be persecuted for his ambitions, and for many years sought the village's destruction in order to take revenge and demonstrate what he has learned. Background Physical Appearance Originally, Orochimaru was a tall man with extremely translucent-looking pale skin and straight waist-length black hair with the front strands falling to his shoulders. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth - a reference to his snake-like nature. Although he has taken on new bodies repeatedly, he has modified them each to resemble his original form, minus the height differences. He apparently used his Vanishing Facial Copy Technique on his original body so he can wear it over his hosts' faces as a mask. Orochimaru is sometimes seen sporting different attires. He usually wears plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He is seen wearing a black polo neck under it. Personality Orochimaru possesses a complex personality, however more often than not he was described as twisted by a large number of people, including Tsunade. Jiraiya speculated that this was due to the fact that both of his parents died when he was at a very young age, along with his horror for Tsunade losing Nawaki and later shedding tears when she lost Dan, imply that Orochimaru grew to disdain the fragility of human life and how it affected those still living, which led him to desire immortality. To that end, the primary purpose of Orochimaru's human experimentation is to test what modifications the human body can endure and harness a subject's unique abilities for himself. Once accomplishing this goal, Orochimaru had hoped to be worthy of the title of "ultimate being", unable to die and able to achieve his secondary goal to learn every ninja technique in the world, which would normally take many lifetimes to obtain. According to Sasuke, becoming cruel with any good he had as a member of Team Hiruzen gone, Orochimaru's agenda made him develop a god complex and valued himself while delighting in striking terror in his first impressions. Though causing conflict to ease his boredom, Orochimaru seems to have no interest in wars started by others. His charisma also attracts a number of followers, many of which he would not hesitate to send on potential suicide missions if for his own personal benefit, expressing some remorse if they're unable to properly complete a task, having no sentimental attachments to any of them despite their values. Despite this, Orochimaru has genuine interest in the development of his underlings and experiments. He also had an initial disdain toward Naruto Uzumaki, believing him to be a poor excuse for a ninja until he defeated Kabuto with the Rasengan. Despite attempting to kill Naruto at the time after coming to the realisation that he would become a threat to him in the future, Orochimaru became interested in Naruto's development, provoking Naruto during their battle to see his full abilities at the time. Though coming to hate his home village, orchestrating a few attempts to destroy it, Orochimaru despised his former Akatsuki colleagues more. Throughout Part II, if Orochimaru was not busy with Sasuke's development, he would try to cripple the Akatsuki's operations, seen in the "Sai and Sasuke Arc" as well as the "Three-Tails Arc". He expresses delight over the death of Sasori and later convinced Sasuke from killing Team Kakashi so they would thin out the Akatsuki membership. History Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Prowess *Ninjutsu Master **Nature Transformation **Kenjutsu Practitioner **Fuinjutsu Expert **Summoning Jutsu **Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation **Immortality Techniques *Snake Techniques **Striking Shadow Snakes **Snake Bearer Jutsu Taijutsu Prowess *Taijutsu Expert **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Durability Genjutsu Prowess *Genjutsu Expert Senjutsu Prowess *Senjutsu Expert Intelligence *Genius Intellect **Master Strategist and Tactician **Master Manipulator **Expermetations Body Modifications *Body Modifications Other Skills *Master of Stealth *Espionage, Escapism, and Subterfuge Expert *Expert Tracker *Chakra Absorption Jutsu Equipment *Sword of Kusanagi Relationships Family * Allies *Kabuto Yakushi (Right-handed Man) *The Sound Five Former Friends *Sasuke Uchiha (Former Protégé) Enemies/Rivals *Naruto Uzumaki *Konohagakure Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Orochimaru/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Human Category:Former Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Missing-nin Category:Otogakure Shinobi Category:Orochimaru Band Category:Immortal Category:Team Hiruzen Category:Villains Alliance Category:Main Antagonists Category:Sannin Category:Ninjutsu Masters Category:Taijutsu Masters Category:Senjutsu Experts Category:Genjutsu Experts Category:Genius Intellects Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Master Strategist and Tacticians Category:Wind Style Users Category:Eggman Empire Category:Military of the Earth Empire Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:All-Around Type Characters Category:Main Characters